Famiglia Game Night
by Lillidappler
Summary: Tsuna, in order to bring the Guardians closer together, demands weekly 'famiglia game nights', where they play games to 'bond'. Let's see how well they turn out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own KHR. Enjoy. **

"Left hand yellow."

There was some shuffling as the Vongola Decimo and his guardians reached for a yellow dot, each trying to win the game known as Twister.

"Right foot red."

The maid blushed madly at the awkward positions they were in. Tsuna was making a bridge over Hibari, who was sort of holding a plank position with his right hand on a blue dot near Mukuro's crotch area. Mukuro was leaning to the left, giving his female counterpart some room, who had an arm under him and her legs swung over Yamamoto's head. Yamamoto had his eyes screwed shut for what he called 'decency reasons' (also known as him trying to be a good guy despite having a nice view of Chrome's butt.) Lambo, Gokudera and Ryohei were currently tangled up off to the side on the large Twister mat, staking claims over dots. ("Ahoushi! My dot! Lay off the blue one, turf top!" "Share, Stupidera!" "Mine to the EXTREME!")

"Right hand green." There was some groaning as they struggled to get out of the awkward positions, and some moans of despair as people realized that the new position wasn't any better.

Ah, the things they did for Tsuna and his silly 'famiglia game nights'.

"Can we play Monopoly next?" Lambo asked hopefully. "NO!" the group cried, remembering the last time they played Monopoly. Hibari had somehow managed to continuously land on Mukuro's properties, and accused him of rigging the dice. Mukuro had claimed innocence in a manner that provoked Hibari into attacking him, which led to the west wing not only being demolished but overrun by illusionary psychotic flesh-eating unicorns.

Tsuna twisted his head to smile at Lambo. "Sure we can, as long as Hibari and Mukuro take an oath to get along. Hibari, Mukuro, right hands up." The two raised their right hands, noticing that Tsuna was in 'I'm-your-boss-and-you-don't-want-to-mess-with-me-mode'.

"Repeat after me: I just lost Twister."

Hibari and Mukuro confusedly looked at their right hands before it hit them. They had been tricked.

"Fuuuutons." Mukuro began to curse, but quickly changed the word since Tsuna was glaring at him.

Yup. Just a normal famiglia game night. (Then again, what _is _normal by their standards?)

**Yup, just another idea I had on the backburner. I have too many of those. XD **

**Anyways, this'll pretty much be a series of drabbles revolving around the theme of 'famiglia game night'. Have a suggestion? PM or comment, but I can't guarantee you that I'll use it. I'm thinking of doing Speed, Poker, Farkle, or Moquito/Spoons for the next chapter. If you know what any of those games (minus poker) are, then congrats. They're obscure, in my opinion.  
**

**-Lillidappler  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Straight flush."

Chrome threw her cards on the table, smirking. Shudders went down the guy's spines at the devious look her face. Hesitantly, the cards were placed on the table so they could be shuffled again.

"Now, will you strip or will it be the Wheel of Unknown Luck?" Yup, they were playing poker Vongola-style. If you won, you could choose Punishment or Reward. In Punishment, the losers of the hand had to remove an article of clothing or spin the Wheel of Unknown Luck, which often dealt terrible Fates. In Reward, you could negate a Punishment by putting an article of clothing back on or having a Fate removed.

Almost all of the boys opted to remove an article of clothing. Tsuna was pretty well off, since it had mostly been him and Chrome switching back and forth when it came to winning. (Tsuna opted to put clothes on, and was only missing his socks and tie.)

Gokudera had a shirt, pants and underwear still on, Yamamoto and Lambo had pants and underwear on, and Hibari and Mukuro were in their underwear.

There was some hesitation before the pineapple and skylark walked over to the Wheel of Unknown Luck.

Chrome giggled, and the duo standing next to the wheel shuddered. Over the years, Chrome had grown to be the sliiightest bit sadistic. As in very.

_Shfff shfff shfff shfff…._

Hibari watched the wheel spin round and round, a calm façade on but a storm of panic inwardly brewing.

_Fate is: Fangirl Duty for a month. _

Silence ruled.

Hibari staggered back to his seat, sat down and then cradled his head in his hands.

"You are so screwed." Gokudera said. Normally, Hibari would've snapped at him, but the thing was, he _is _screwed and everyone knew it. Heck, if he didn't fight well enough, he _will_ be screwed _in a literal sense._

_Shfff shfff shfff shfff shfff…_

Mukuro felt butterflies in his stomach as the wheel spun. _Nothing bad… nothing bad…_

_Fate is: Mission with the guy pineapple. _Mukuro blinked. "That isn't so bad…"

"Hold on a sec, Mukuro. That punishment is invalid, so you have to spin again."

"What?" Mukuro gave Tsuna a disbelieving look. Tsuna sighed. "Vongola Style Poker Handbook, page 0027, article 59, section 33, paragraph 18."

Tsuna tossed the surprisingly thick book to Mukuro, who flipped to the page Tsuna had listed and began to read.

_In the scenario where the Fate is a mission with oneself, the person must spin the Wheel of Unknown Fortune again to receive a new Fate. _

Mukuro glared at Tsuna before spinning the wheel again.

_Shfff shfff shfff shfff shfff…._

Mukuro prayed to all gods he knew of as it slowed down.

_Fate is: Remove an article of clothing. _

"….."

**And so it was happily ever after! Hee hee hee… I just left it there because I didn't know what to write after that. I may do an Omake later on, though. **

**Maybe it's just me, but I would love to see the Guardians playing Vongola-style poker. I'm sure Mukuro fans adored this chapter. Depending on how sadistic they are.  
**

**-Lillidappler**


	3. Chapter 3

"Master Tsuna, none of the guardians have lice. You may proceed with your game."

Why were the Guardians getting checked for lice? Long story short, they were playing a game that involved sharing a bandana. They had learned the hard way years ago that it may result in lice due to Gokudera tracking them in from a mission. (He bought a hat from a thrift shop. This ultimately resulted in certain members of the Vongola having itchy scalps.)

Tsuna slipped the bandana over his eyes. There was some rustling as Chrome rummaged through a candy package, quickly checking what flavor it was. Tsuna opened his mouth, accepting the jelly bean from Chrome. The sweet-loving boy cringed. "Black coffee…"

"Correct! One point Tsuna." Chrome announced the score so a maid could write it down on a nearby white board and then took the bandana from Tsuna, slipping it over her head.

Tsuna picked up a random jelly bean, looked at the flavor, and popped it in Chrome's mouth. "…I feel like a cannibal. Pineapple."

There were laughs as the bandana changed hands to Gokudera. Yamamoto pressed a jelly bean against his lips.

"…why am I tasting fried chicken?"

"Because it _is_ fried chicken flavor…?"

"What the fuck?!"

Yamamoto was up next. Gokudera, still shocked that there was a fried-chicken flavored jelly bean, dropped one into his mouth.

"Grape."

"Correct!"

"….Lambo-sama is jealous..."

"Perk up! It's your turn next."

"Lambo-sama tastes… beer."

"Correct! Wait a second, you're underage, how do you know that?" Tsuna went from congratulatory to overprotective-older-brother mode.

"Er… I'm in the mafia?"

"We are going to have a talk later, mister! Hibari, you're next."

Tsuna placed the jelly bean against Hibari's lips. The former-prefect grudgingly accepted it, rolling the candy around his mouth to find the flavor. After a moment, his lips quirked.

"Vanilla."

"Correct! Mukuro, you next."

Chrome fed her male counterpart a jellybean. Mukuro cringed.

"It's… chocolate."

A good chunk of the guardians winced sympathetically. After a traumatizing Valentine's Day experience, Mukuro hated chocolate with a passion that borderlined an obsession to do away with the confection.

"Correct, Mukuro… don't spaz, go to your happy place, there are no fangirls trying to get in your pants…" Cue whimper from the guy pineapple.

"MY TURN TO THE EXTREME!"

Hibari fed Ryohei a red jelly bean. Gokudera snorted, knowing how easy it would be to guess it.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS!"

"It's cherry, idiot!"

"OH! THEN IT'S EXTREME CHERRY!"

"Like it counts anymore, turf-top!"

The game ended with a fight.

KHR

Omake 1:

Hibari staggered into the room, exhausted. His shirt was torn, tie undone, hickeys covered his neck, a red kiss mark made of lipstick was on one cheek, and he was limping.

"So," Tsuna asked, calmly sipping some very sugared down coffee, "how's fangirl duty treating you?"

Omake 2:

"Kyaa! Mukuro's naked! GET HIM!"

Fangirls (and to his horror, fanboys too) chased Mukuro down the Vongola Mansion Hallway. Mukuro was running as fast as he could, praying to every demon he knew (since the gods failed him.) "HELP ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT CHROME STOLE MY CLOTHES AFTER POKER!"

"LIKE WE CARE! SLOW DOWN, PINEAPPLE CUTIE!"

Mukuro ended up getting mobbed by fangirls (and boys, ewww.) He was not a happy pineapple. (Since he's not a camper…)

Omake 3:

"Where did the strawberry jelly beans go?" Tsuna sifted through the candy dish, unable to find any of the berry-flavored candies.

Somewhere in the Vongola Mansion, the world's strongest hitman was munching on pink candy.

**Yes, I know there were quite a few requests for charades (amongst some other games) but this was a plotbunny that I had to get rid of. This is just a taste-test game with jelly beans, though I know it's usually done with Skittles. This chapter also dealt with a few Omakes that I thought you might like. I hope you enjoyed them!**

**-Lillidappler**


End file.
